


Getting Together With The Seijhoes

by tacoturtle



Series: With The Seijhoes™ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other, i love him sm, i mean its seijoh what else would it be lmao, its been a while i forgot how to tag aha rip, the memes are at it again, watari is a savage 10/10, who am i kidding i love them all sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoturtle/pseuds/tacoturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which everyone is gay except Watari who holds all the Choice Gossip™</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh its been so long since i've uploaded smth here lmao
> 
> its a little messy and sorta all over the place and not how i thought it would turn out but !! i promised some people i'd post it so here it is !! enjoy !!! i had fun writing this ;^>

"You know what I think?" Hanamaki said one day, sitting in front of the coffee table in the living room of his house. Matsukawa had refused to make room on the couch for him, throwing scraps of chips and other junk food at his head until he finally resigned to sitting on the floor.

Matsukawa grunted, most of his attention on the tv in front of his face but otherwise listening to whatever Hanamaki had to say.

"We should date." And that's the moment where Hanamaki had killed his best friend. Matsukawa choked on the animal crackers he was eating, coughing harshly until he received a water bottle from an alarmed Hanamaki. He downed half the bottle before coughing again, looking at Hanamaki with surprise written across his face.

"W-What?"

Hanamaki laughed after making sure that Matsukawa wasn't gonna die. "No homo bro. But have you seen Iwaizumi and Oikawa lately? Its making me sick just thinking about how much they glance at each other when they think no one is looking."

"I get what you mean, but," Matsukawa waved his hand in front of him at Hanamaki. "What does that have to do with us dating?"

"Like I said, no homo," Hanamaki winked. "We don't have to date for real. We can like, pretend. Just to give those two lovebirds a taste of their own medicine."

"Hm," Matsukawa seemed to consider the possibility, putting his hand on his chin in thought. Basically nothing would change between them except more touchy-feely moments, and maybe an increase in corny pickup lines. Not to mention the faces of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and all the disgusted looks they would get from the team for being oh-so affectionate. That thought brought an evil grin to Matsukawa's face.

"Yea, sure. I'm in," Matsukawa said after a moment, to which Hanamaki smiled brightly.

"Nice choice babe."

And there he goes again. Trying to kill his best friend with the things that he loves most. Matsukawa was innocently sipping water when Hanamaki had called him by the pet name, startling him into choking once more.

"I'd offer you water right about now, but it seems like you're getting a bit choked up about the stuff."

"I-I swear to god," Matsukawa wheezed. He took a few seconds to get his breathing under control before throwing a punch to Hanamaki's shoulder.

Hanamaki laughed, dodging another punch that was thrown his way. "Well, we might as well start practicing this stuff now right? At the rate things are going, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have had us beat at the couple routine since childhood."

"Whatever," Matsukawa mumbled, his cheeks lightly dusted red. Hanamaki chuckled again before settling down in front of the couch, thinking up a plan for the next day when they see everyone at practice.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

"Goooooood morning, my kiddies~!" Hanamaki said loudly the next day, slamming the doors to the gym open. Everyone looked up from their warm ups to greet him, but stopped short as they saw his hand snugly held in Matsukawa's.

Matsukawa himself was looking at the opposite wall, his cheeks once again red as he mumbled out his greeting. Damn. Why was he getting all flustered about this? It's not like they haven't held hands before. What makes this time any different?

_'It's because you're supposed to be dating him,' said the irritating voice in his head. 'Its somehow very different from the normal 'best friends' thing you two have. Why wouldn't you be a blushing mess?'_

"Oho, what do we have here~?" Oikawa's sing-song voice floated throughout the gym as he made his way to the two still at the entrance. "Is this one of those platonic hand holdings you two have or are you official?"

"We're official," Hanamaki said, his eyes narrowing as Oikawa's smile widened. "Isn't that right hun?"

"Of course, babe." Matsukawa replied effortlessly, despite his flushed cheeks.

"Ugh. Pets names already? Just kill me now." Yahaba said from his place on the gym floor, throwing a disgusted look over his shoulder at the three.

"Yea. It's bad enough we have Oikawa, and now you two? I mean, its not surprising in the least, but if this keeps up I'm half expecting Kyoutani to actually admit his feelings for Yahaba." Watari said from a corner of the gym, smirking as Yahaba yelled at him and Kyoutani sent him a glare, his cheeks aflame.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa smiled at each other, seeming to think the same thing as they looked at all the chaos they had caused not even ten minutes into getting inside the gym.

_'It's all going as planned.'_

"Oi! Get back to your warm-ups!" Iwaizumi called out, making everyone spring back into action. "Hanamaki, Matsukawa, hurry up and get ready for practice. And keep the PDA to a minimum."

"Aw, you're no fun," Hanamaki pouted, letting go of Matsukawa's hand to instead slide his arm around his waist. "And here I thought we wouldn't be treated any different than when you and Oikawa have your little 'moments'."

Oikawa blushed as Iwaizumi sputtered for a response, and Hanamaki dragged Matsukawa into the locker room to get changed. "We'll be in here if anyone needs us!" He said one last time with a wink before disappearing into the room.

"Oh my god, that was great," Matsukawa laughed as he changed for practice. They were the only two in the locker room, naturally, and they took their time getting ready, talking about the events that had just occurred inside the gym.

"I know. Did you see Yahaba? Watari is so getting a high-five for that," Hanamaki said, tugging his shirt over his head.

"How long do you think we have to keep this up?" Matsukawa asked, throwing his clothes into his locker after changing fully.

"Mm, I don't know, actually," Hanamaki replied thoughtfully, lacing his shoes up. Matsukawa hummed, leaning against his locker to wait for Hanamaki to finish.

"Whelp," Hanamaki said after a moment, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "Whatever happens, happens! We'll see where this takes us. And hey, if this doesn't work, just be glad you got to fake-date me!"

Matsukawa snorted. "I'll be glad when this whole thing is over."

"Oh, you wound me," Hanamaki said with fake sadness, placing his hand to his heart.

"Yea, yea. Let's get going before Iwaizumi pops a blood vessel." Matsukawa said. Hanamaki laughed as they both made their way outside to join the others for practice.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

"I never thought I'd live to see a day where two people could be more sickeningly sweet than Oikawa and Iwaizumi," Yahaba said after practice, glancing over at Hanamaki and Matsukawa as they talked at the other side of the gym.

"It's scary how they probably aren't even trying," Kunimi replied nervously, his gaze following Yahaba's over to the two. "Are you sure they're really dating? What if it's a prank?"

"Heart Eyes Hanamaki has never failed me," Yahaba said, his eyes narrowing a bit as he watched Hanamaki laugh at something Matsukawa said. "And if it is a prank, they're either really good actors or just plain dense."

"But they're dating for real, aren't they? That's what they told us. Why would they be dense if they already realized their feelings for each other?" Kindaichi said from his place next to Kunimi, confusion clear in his voice.

"I don't think you're one to mention something like that, Kindaichi," Watari said, hiding a smile as he watched Kunimi's face heat up.

Kindaichi just cocked his head to the side, the thoughtful expression on his face growing as he tried to figure out what Watari was talking about.

"Watari, just don't. Look at him, you're gonna break him," Yahaba laughed.

"You shouldn't be talking either, considering the wild dog you somehow managed to put a leash on." Watari replied smoothly, smirking in victory as Yahaba also turned red.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Yahaba stuttered, averting his eyes from Watari's unimpressed stare.

"Oh, really? Well what about that time behind the gym where you-"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Yahaba yelled, interrupting Watari. "We promised to _never_ talk about that!"

"Never talk about what?" Matsukawa asked curiously as he walked over to the group. His hand was clasped around Hanamaki's again, and he was swinging them back and forth as he walked.

"Nothing!" Yahaba said quickly, slapping his hand across Watari's mouth when he saw that he was going to respond to the question.

Hanamaki raised his eyebrows in amusement, but otherwise didn't respond to the unusual behavior of his underclassmen.

"Makki!! Mattsun!!" Oikawa called, tugging a disgruntled Iwaizumi along with him to where they were standing. "Let's go on a double-date!"

"A what?" Matsukawa asked, looking at Oikawa first and then glancing at Iwaizumi questioningly. "You approve of this?"

Iwaizumi sighed tiredly before yanking his arm out of Oikawa's grip. "I don't know what he has planned, but he's been talking about "seeing you two in action" and "wondering if you two really did hit it off," He made air quotations when he said the two statements. "He just won't shut up. I don't think he believes you two are a thing."

Oikawa placed a hand to his heart in mock offense. "Oh Iwa-chan, you know that's not the case!"

"A blatant lie. Everyone listening in on the conversation here knows it."

"But you're going anyway, right?" Oikawa asked hopefully despite knowing the answer, turning to Iwaizumi with a pout on his lips.

"Unfortunately," Iwaizumi replied, turning his head to avoid Oikawa's gaze. Oikawa immediately brightened at his answer before throwing his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders.

"I knew you'd come around!" Oikawa said happily.

Watari, who was standing next to Iwaizumi, made the sound of a whip cracking, which caused Iwaizumi to blush as everyone in their little group broke out into laughter.

"Well, back to the topic at hand," Hanamaki said as he high-fived Watari twice, "What do you think, Matsukawa?"

"Hm," Matsukawa stopped swinging their connected hands in thought, putting his free hand to his chin. "I think it sounds great," he brought Hanamaki's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles as he said, "I don't care what the occasion is; as long as I get to spend time with you, I'll do anything."

Hanamaki's face burned as Matsukawa brought their hands back down to his side, watching as a small smile formed across Matsukawa's face.

"Hey look! Hanamaki's blushing!" Yahaba laughed, "Well, I guess that's understandable. You don't see that happen every day."

"Oh shut up," Hanamaki mumbled, his cheeks still red as he confronted Yahaba, "You're just jealous that my boyfriend is better than your boyfriend."

"I-I don't even have a boyfriend!!" Yahaba sputtered.

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that honey," Watari said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, so you and Kyoutani-senpai aren't dating, Yahaba-senpai?" Kindaichi asked, somehow keeping quiet up until now.

"Not yet anyway," Kunimi mumbled, looking away quickly when Yahaba looked over at him in shock.

"I can't believe this!" Yahaba said loudly, throwing his hands into the air. "What is this, Pick-On-Yahaba-Day?"

"Well shit, if we're really gonna make a day for it we need to celebrate," Matsukawa thought out loud, a lazy smile on his face. "I vote that Yahaba buys us all ramen when we get out of here."

"Sounds good to me," Watari said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey! I never agreed to this!"

"It's not a matter of whether you agree or not," Oikawa said with a smile, feigning innocence. "Its more like, you thought up the event so now it's gonna happen."

"Oh my god," Yahaba mumbled. "I'm just- I'm just gonna leave..."

"Aw, why?" Hanamaki pouted. "Weren't you gonna buy us all ramen?"

"Like I'd spend my money on you," Yahaba spat, grabbing his bag from the floor.

"Ouch! Issei, he's hurting my feelings, hold me," Hanamaki said dramatically, putting a hand to his head and draping himself across Matsukawa.

Okay, that's enough," Iwaizumi said, trying to break up the bickering of his team. "We should all start heading home, anyway."

"See, Iwaizumi's right. I'm going home. Goodbye," Yahaba said, walking towards the exit of the gym.

"Bet you 500 yen Kyoutani's waiting for him outside," Watari said once Yahaba was out of earshot, following him to the door with his own bag at his side.

"You're on," Matsukawa replied, tugging Hanamaki along with him.

"Guess we should go too, huh?" Kindaichi said, turning to face Kunimi.

"Yea, sure," Kunimi mumbled, walking alongside Kindaichi to the exit as well.

Once everyone was out of the gym Oikawa locked up, putting the key safely in his school bag. He turned away from the building to start his walk home with Iwaizumi at his side, when he suddenly heard a shout. Iwaizumi was the first to react as he was looking around hasitliy, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Ha! What'd I tell ya!? You better pay up, Matsukawa!" Iwaizumi heard Watari laugh before seeing Matsukawa take his wallet out of his bag and hand Watari some money.

"You guys are terrible!" Yahaba shouted, flustered. He grabbed a surprised Kyoutani by the hand and lead him away from the group.

"Well, that was something," Iwaizumi said, watching Yahaba and Kyoutani leave. "They really aren't dating, right?"

"Not yet at least," Oikawa said with an impish smirk.

Iwaizumi hit him on the arm. "Don't make that face," He said. "Besides, isn't Kyoutani straight?"

Oikawa snorted. "Since when is anyone on this team straight?"

"I-" Iwaizumi didn't know how to respond to that. There really isn't anyone on the team who's straight, as far as he knows. Kindaichi and Kunimi have to work things out, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are already dating, and Yahaba and Kyoutani are a couple just waiting to happen. Huh.

"What about Watari?" Iwaizumi said after a moment of thinking.

"What about him?" Oikawa retorted, putting his hands behind his head as he walked. "Actually, I overheard him talking to Yahaba-"

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"I _overheard_ them."

"Sure," Iwaizumi said, not convinced in the slightest.

"Anyway," Oikawa said, "They were talking about relationships and Watari told Yahaba that he was asexual."

"Is it really your place to tell me these things?" Iwaizumi sighed, not sure if he should continue to talk about the topic or not.

"Well, you asked," Oikawa said, "And besides, Watari wouldn't mind. I think," He added as an afterthought. "Just don't mention it around him and you'll be fine."

"How reassuring," Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes. "So, why are you so hung up over Hanamaki and Matsukawa's new relationship?" He tried to change the subject before anything else he wasn't supposed to know got revealed.

"Oh, please," Oikawa replied, taking the bait. He waved one of his hands in the air in a circular motion before settling it back behind his head. "Those two have had years of sexual tension and then they just get together? Just like that?? I don't believe it in the slightest."

"Oikawa, why can't you just be happy for them?"

"Because, it's just too suspicious!!" Oikawa spoke, rather loudly. "How can years of being so oblivious to your own feelings be resolved in just one day!?"

"Oikawa, that's exactly what happened to us." Iwaizumi stated matter-of-factly, giving Oikawa a blank stare.

"Yea, but its different from us," Oikawa retorted, moving his hands from behind his head and crossing his arms along his chest. "I've known about my feelings for you ever since childhood. I'm pretty sure Makki isn't the type to be so-" He stopped for a moment to try and find the right words to use, "- _in-tune_ with his own emotions that he'd act upon them."

"Hm, that sounds like Hanamaki..." Iwaizumi trailed off thoughtfully before pausing. "Wait, you've known about your own feelings since we were kids?"

" 'Known about yours too," Oikawa mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"WOW would you look at that, this is where we go our separate ways!" Oikawa exclaimed abruptly. Sure enough, they were standing in the middle of the crossroad where they usually part.

"Uh, alright then," Iwaizumi said slowly, eyeing Oikawa cautiously before stepping closer. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away only slightly so that their noses were almost touching.

"Goodnight," Iwaizumi said softly, watching a brand new blush coat Oikawa's cheeks and neck red.

"Feeling affectionate tonight, are we?" Oikawa chuckled nervously before leaning down and placing another kiss on Iwaizumi's lips.

"Goodnight." He said, pulling away and walking down the road to his house. Iwaizumi watched him until he was out of sight, sighing once again before making his way down the opposite path Oikawa walked. Hopefully the doube-date his boyfriend is scheming wouldn't go as horrible as Iwaizumi is imagining it would.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

"So, you'd do anything to spend time with me?" Hanamaki asked teasingly as the two were walking home. For some odd reason Matsukawa hadn't let go of his hand yet, even if no one was around to see them, but he didn't mind. It felt nice. Matsukawa's hand was warm against his, and it made him feel safer. So he didn't say anything about it.

"Why of course, m'lady," Matsukawa said with an exaggerated wink and a tilt of his head. "Had to make him believe we were actually dating, you know? Man, I thought Oikawa would be pretty easy to trick. Can't believe he didn't buy it right from the get-go."

The bluntness of Matsukawa's statement made Hanamaki pause. Ah, right. This wasn't real. Hanamaki felt disappointment pool in his stomach, causing him to lose pace with Matsukawa. But why? They weren't dating. Not for real at least. So why did he suddenly feel so disenchanted?

Matsukawa stopped walking after noticing Hanamaki's sudden mood change, looking over at him with worry before speaking. "Makki? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hanamaki said a little too quickly, which made Matsukawa furrow his eyebrows in concern.

"You sure? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Matsukawa asked, squeezing Hanamaki's hand for both emphasis and to try and comfort him.

Hanamaki gulped, hoping Matsukawa didn't hear it. He should go. He really should. Matsukawa looking at him with that expression, Hanamaki seeing how much Matsukawa cared for him, the warmth of Matsukawa's hand, still clinging tightly to his own. He was feeling way too much for someone 'fake dating' their best friend.

"Actually, I think I'm feeling a little under the weather," Hanamaki said, looking away from Matsukawa's questioning gaze. "I'll continue on my own for now. You know, don't want my bestie to catch the flu," He laughed nervously.

Matsukawa didn't believe Hanamaki at all, but he knew when to let him have his space. He slowly let Hanamaki's hand slip from his grip, watching his own fall lifelessly to his side. Hanamaki wasn't looking at him, which made him more anxious, but he kept his eyes trained on Hanamaki's troubled expression.

"Well," Matsukawa said after a few seconds of silence, "Goodnight then, Makki."

"Night, Mattsun." Hanamaki said with a two finger salute. Matsukawa waited until Hanamaki rounded the corner before sighing heavily, trudging down the path to his own house. Did he say something wrong? Hanamaki looked a little too disappointed for Matsukawa's taste, and their conversation was still ringing in his ears. By the time he made it to his house he hesitated at the door, his eyes going wide with realization as only one thought swam through his mind:

'Is he hoping that what we could have is real, like me?'

Matsukawa shook his head, opening the door to his house. 'Of course not.'

"I'm home!" He called out, taking off his shoes at the door before walking inside.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

Hanamaki hadn't even closed the door to his house before something crashed into the lower half of his body. He let out a tiny "Oof!" at the impact, feeling tiny arms try to wrap around his legs. He struggled for a moment to regain his balance, looking down to see a mop of light brown hair kept up in a messy ponytail.

"Welcome home, Takoyaki!!" Aiko, Hanamaki's little sister, greeted him. She looked up from where her face was squished against his legs and gave him a toothy grin.

Hanamaki sighed, a tiny smile on his face as he ruffled his sibling's hair. "How many times do I have to say it, my name is Takahiro, not Takoyaki."

"But takoyaki is nice and it makes me happy! And you're nice and you make me happy! So that means you're like takoyaki!"

"I can't believe I'm being compared to food," Hanamaki mumbled, although there was an endearing look in his eyes as he spoke. He stumbled into the house with his sister clinging to his left leg, the child giggling whenever Hanamaki lifted his leg up to walk, lifting her as well.

"Aiko, you're gonna have to let your brother go," Hanamaki's mother chastised as they walked towards the kitchen, smiling warmly at the two. "He has to clean up and get ready for dinner. You don't want his gross, sweat cootie germs on you, do you?"

Aiko scrunched up her nose in distaste, letting her arms slowly fall away from Hanamaki's leg. "No...." She trailed off, walking over to her mother.

"Way to fuel my self-esteem, Mom," Hanamaki joked, walking over to his mother to give her a kiss on the cheek; the same greeting he always gave her whenever he came home from volleyball practice.

"All in a day's work," She said with a laugh, patting Hanamaki's cheek. "Seriously though Takahiro, go take a shower. You stink."

"Ouch, another blow to my already low self-esteem. And you call yourself a mother? _Hey!_ " Hanamaki yelped as his mom hit him with a wooden spoon that was on the counter, a scolding look in her eyes as she shooed him out of the kitchen.

"You're ruining the good smell of my food! Go now, get cleaned. I don't think Aiko wants to wait anymore to eat," His mother said this just as she slapped Aiko's hand away from the food that was still cooking on the stove. "Aiko! That's dangerous!"

"But I'm hungry," Aiko whined, folding her arms across her chest petulantly.

"Get your brother to rid himself of his cooties and I'll let you taste-test the curry that I'm making." Hanamaki's mother winked at Aiko before turning her gaze to Hanamaki, showing him the smirk of victory she wore.

"Yay! Takoyaki, you need to go shower and get rid of your sweat cooties so that we can eat dinner!" Aiko told Hanamaki as she pushed him up the stairs.

_'Not fair,'_ Hanamaki thought as he let himself be led upstairs by Aiko. He sighed. Why does food keep getting chosen over him? It's starting to concern him where his family's priorities lie (although he can't say he wouldn't do the same thing). Aiko led him as far as his bedroom door before leaving him be, skipping downstairs and back to the kitchen.

"Traitor," Hanamaki said to himself, watching his sister leave him. He opened the door to his room and walked inside, throwing his gym bag to one corner and his schoolbag to the other. He grabbed his towel, heading to the shower across the hall.

Once Hanamaki undressed and stepped under the warm spray of water he relaxed, sighing in contentment. He tilted his face forward and under the shower head, letting the water wash away all the sweat and stress from practice. He tried to let the calming sensation clear his mind, but his thoughts always flashed back to one particular event that happened during practice that day. An event he had coincidentally forgotten about until he had time to actually think about it.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

They were having a practice match against each other (courtesy of Oikawa), and his team was ahead by one point in the last set. They've been at a deuce for a while, neither of the teams able to get a good lead ahead of the other. It was Hanamaki, Yahaba, Kunimi, Watari, Yuda and Matsukawa versus Kindaichi, Kyoutani, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Sawamuchi and Shido. Of course Oikawa was the one serving, they just had that kind of luck, but thankfully Watari picked up the serve flawlessly. Yahaba performed a feint, pretending he was going to set it to Yuda but instead setting it to Hanamaki. Sawamuchi caught on to their strategy but wasn't fast enough to react, barely touching the ball with one finger as Hanamaki smashed it onto the other side of the court. As the ball hit the ground Hanamaki cheered, rubbing his victory right into Oikawa's face.

"Ha! Serves you right for thinking I'd just be standing around on the court the whole game!" Hanamaki said loudly from the opposite side of the net, pumping his fists up and down in glee.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue at Hanamaki's childishness. "It was just a practice game, Makki. If this was a real game I would've totally beaten you."

Hanamaki just ignored Oikawa, turning around and jogging over to Matssun. He jumped on Matsukawa's back, causing the both of them to stumble forward a bit.

"Mattsun! We beat Mr. Pompous Ass!" Hanamaki laughed, turning around to stick his tongue out at Oikawa. Oikawa gasped dramatically at the nickname, letting out a tiny "hmph!" before turning away from the two.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Matsukawa asked, an amused smile on his face. He spun around with Hanamaki giggling behind him, clinging tighter to keep his hold on Matsukawa's back.

"Because we've only beaten his team in a practice match once before this! And of course, yours truly was the one who scored the winning point," Hanamaki explained, tilting his head up proudly with a grin on his face.

Matsukawa laughed lightly, jostling Hanamaki gently until he climbed down from his back. Matsukawa turned around to face him, squishing Hanamaki's face in his hands.

"Well then, congratulations on your winning spike," He said, easing his hold on Hanamaki's face but not removing his hands. "And here's your prize," He continued, leaning in and pressing his lips against Hanamaki's.

Hanamaki's eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut, bringing his hands up to wrap around Matsukawa's neck. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, causing Matsukawa to hum appreciatively. There was a wolf whistle from somewhere in the background, but the two didn't pay any attention to it. All they focused on were each other, and how their lips meshed together almost perfectly.

The moment was gone as fast as it had happened, however, when Iwaizumi stepped in. He broke the two apart, holding his hands out on either side of him and looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"What did I say about the PDA? It was just a practice match, you two need to calm down," Iwaizumi said, causing both Matsukawa and Hanamaki to blush furiously.

"Geez, if you're like this with a stupid practice match, I can just imagine you two banging in the bathroom after winning an actual game," Iwaizumi muttered, softly glaring at them. Hanamaki shrugged helplessly with a grin on his face, still blushing, while Matsukawa turned his gaze to the far wall.

"Alright!" Oikawa said, clapping his hands twice. "Now that that's settled," He smirked at Matsukawa and Hanamaki, "Let's all get changed!"

In the locker room Hanamaki and Matsukawa both silently agreed to never mention the kiss outside of their little act, neither one of them knowing the reason for the other's reluctance and neither one bothering to ask.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

The memory replayed in Hanamaki's mind as he stood there in the shower, causing him to blush all over again. Why? Why did Matsukawa kiss him? Was it because he was in the heat of the moment? And why did Hanamaki reciprocate the kiss so readily?

The excuse he could use was because, well, they were still at practice. Which means everyone that was there when he announced they were 'dating' was also there when the kiss happened. So of course he had to put on a show, right? They were supposed to be in a relationship. But then why did Matsukawa seem so enthusiastic? Was he acting on his own feelings or was he just putting on a show?

_'I'm reading too much into this,'_ Hanamaki thought, rushing to clean himself. He'd been in the shower for way longer than he intended. _'Damn, and I thought that this was a good idea, too. I can't believe this, the one place where I thought I could think straight and I find out I'm gay for my best friend.'_

When Hanamaki exited from the shower he went back into his room and checked his phone, seeing one new message from Oikawa and four from Matsukawa. He decided to read the one from Oikawa first, seeing as he probably had the details for the double date they were supposed to go on.

[From: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_Heyy makki!! just dropping by to tell you the double date is set for tmrw at the mall so be there by 10 am !! DON'T BE LATE !!! (◕‿◕✿)_

[From: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_Btw i already asked mattsun and he said he can make it so that means YOU CAN TOO !!_

Hanamaki chuckled at his phone, typing out a reply. Maybe he could have some fun with this.

[To: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_yea lol okay. what if i'm doing smth tomorrow? did u think of tht ??? smh always going off on ur own,,_

Truth be told, tomorrow was Saturday, which meant it was 'MatsuHana Day', as Hanamaki liked to call it. Saturdays were when Matsukawa went over to Hanamaki's house to hang out and watch movies and play Mario Kart, and maybe raid his kitchen. But Oikawa didn't need to know that.

His phone vibrated in his hand just as he had that thought. He looked down and saw that Oikawa had replied already. Speak of the devil...

[From: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_Lol makki you're funny everyone knows you and mattsun hang out on saturdays, and don't even try to deny it, watari saw you two battling popsicles on the side of the road once._

Hanamaki's eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing in suspicion. Damn Watari. How did he always find out about everything?

[To: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_okay but to be fair that day mattsun said his popsicle was better than mine, ofc i had to show him who's boss_

[To: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_and fine smh i'll be there_

[To: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_just for mattsun tho_

[From: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_Wouldn't have it any other way! see you tmrw !! (〜^∇^)〜_

[To: Oar Carrot Tofu]  
_yea yea whatever_

After replying to Oikawa Hanamaki checked the messages Matsukawa sent him.

[From: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_wassup hoe did u get home okay_

[From: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_hey so Oikawa just messaged me about the double date and i accidentally said yes w/out u srry lmao_

[From: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_like he has the worst timing ever i was fucking killing it at crash bandicoot when he messaged me_

[From: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_i didn't wanna deal with his overdramatic ass so i just said yea to get it over with crash was waiting for me i hope u understand_

Hanamaki smirked at his phone, laughing softly as he typed out his reply.

[To: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_nah its k i tried to tease him but apparently watari saw our popsicle war n told oikawa abt it so now the whole team knows abt matsuhana day. i had no choice but to say yes_

[From: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_man what the fuck why was Watari even near ur house he doesn't live nearby_

[From: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_its like he stalks all of us at once_

[From: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_i swear he follows us home sometimes like how can he know so much if he doesn't constantly keep track of where we are_

[From: Mats Cow Izzy]  
_he's like, a bald ninja that's always where you least expect him_

Hanamaki laughed at that, trying to imagine Watari wearing a ninja's uniform and jumping from building to building in search of his teammates and their personal life. It actually wasn't all that hard to imagine, honestly.

Before he could finish his ninja Watari image his train of thought was interrupted from a shout that resounded downstairs.

"Takoyaki! I'm gonna eat your share of dinner if you don't come here and eat it yourself!"

_'Damn',_ Hanamaki thought before shouting back, "Don't you dare eat my food Aiko, I will fight you don't test me! I'll be down soon!"

He heard his mother scold him from the kitchen for threatening to fight his own five-year-old sister, said sister laughing at both his reply to her and their mother's chiding. He hastily typed out a reply to Matsukawa, informing him that he was going to go eat before locking his phone and setting it down on his bed. He hurried downstairs to the kitchen, thinking about what might happen on the double date. Maybe he should try and sleep earlier than he normally would. Thinking about how he was going to be spending the entire day with Oikawa tomorrow was already tiring him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets play the game called "How Many Time Skips Can Kai Use Before People Get Utterly Confused And Then Find Out She Can't Actually Write" sounds fun right lmao
> 
> makki was dickin around on his phone once and let autocorrect name his contacts; it was just too funny to change
> 
> anYWay next chapter is the double-date so stay tuned !! i'm a thirsty hoe and kudos and comments are my water so pls!! f e e d b a c k


	2. Its Even More Of A Mess Than Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh omg thank you all for the nice comments !!! it rlly inspired me to get this shit doNe like if u know me u know it would've taken wAy longer to write this lmao
> 
> anyway enjoy !!! i had fun writing it ;^)

"Iwa-chan look, there they are! Heyy, Makki! Mattsun! You two look so tiny down on the first floor haha- Ow! Iwa-chan, what was that for?"

"It's too early to be dealing with your shit, Oikawa," Iwaizumi mumbled, yawning into the hand that he hit Oikawa with. He watched as Matsukawa and Hanamaki made their ascent to the second floor, growing more and more impatient by the second. He needed caffeine, like, right now. If he isn't fully awake to deal with all three of these idiots at the same time he really might just lose his mind.

"Oi! You two!" He called down to them, ignoring the indignant, "Why do you get to yell but I can't?" from Oikawa, "If you don't get your asses up here soon I'll go down there and get you myself!"

"I'm- I'm sorry, what was that?" Iwaizumi could hear the mischief in Hanamaki's voice, watching with narrowed eyes as he grabbed Matsukawa's hand and started walking down the escalator meant to go up. "I can't seem to hear you, could you repeat yourself please?"

"That's it. I'm done," Iwaizumi muttered, fast walking over to the escalators.

"Oh shit, Mattsun, run!" Thank god they were the only ones on that side of the mall. Matsukawa and Hanamaki started running faster down the escalator when they saw Iwaizumi move, almost making it back to the first floor before feeling a tug at the back of both their shirts. They made choked noises as Iwaizumi stood a few steps above them on the escalator, slowly making their way up to the second floor.

"If I have to buy a leash to keep all of you in check I will, don't test me," Iwaizumi said threateningly, stepping off the escalator and dragging Matsukawa and Hanamaki with him. He let go of them once they got to the second floor, turning so that his back was facing the two.

"Geez, who shit in his Raisin-Brand this morning," Matsukawa mumbled, fixing the collar of his shirt. He turned to Oikawa before asking, "What'd you do to him to make him so mad?"

Oikawa shrugged as he watched Iwaizumi stomp off into the nearest Coffee Beanery, probably scaring the barista at the cash register in the process. "It's his fault he's all grumpy. He woke up too late to make his own coffee," Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms along his chest before walking to the coffee shop. "I need to make sure he doesn't make that poor employee cry on the spot."

"Oh, now _that_ I wanna see," Hanamaki snickered. He grabbed Matsukawa's hand and pulled him along, walking behind Oikawa as he lead the way to Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, no!" Oikawa said suddenly, running into the coffee shop. Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other before stepping inside after Oikawa, taking in the scene before them.

Empty sugar packets were littered all around the tiny trash can near the counter, none of them even close to being disposed of properly. Iwaizumi was muttering to himself as if in a daze, tearing open more sugar packets and adding them to his probably over sweetened coffee.

"Iwa-chan, stop!" Oikawa yelled, smacking a sugar packet out of Iwaizumi's hands just as he was about to pour it into his cup. Iwaizumi watched the packet fall out of his hands and onto the floor, listening to the tiny call of despair it made as it hit the ground.

"He was beautiful," Iwaizumi sniffled, wiping his sugarcoated hands on his pants before glaring up at Oikawa. "He was beautiful and you killed him!"

"You're sleep deprived! It's a fucking sugar packet!" Oikawa said, gripping Iwaizumi by the shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Get ahold of yourself!"

"U-Um," The employee behind the cash register interrupted, looking wearily at the two that were fighting in the middle of the coffee shop. "Do you happen to be his partner?"

"Unfortunately," Oikawa sighed out, dragging Iwaizumi away from the counter so that he could clean it up. Iwaizumi let himself be dragged, seating himself at a table nearest to the counter and watching as Oikawa tried his best to tidy up the mess he made.

"Well," The employee said, moving from behind the cash register to help clean, "He said, and I quote: "My idiot boyfriend will pay for my drink, so please just give me some caffeine before i lose it." I'm assuming you'll be the one to pay for his drink?"

Oikawa looked up at the person wiping the counter in shock, his mouth dropping open. Hanamaki was off to the side, muffling his laughter into Matsukawa's shoulder as Matsukawa bit his knuckles to try and suppress his own laughter.

"I fuckin' guess," Oikawa mumbled, glaring dangerously at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi didn't seem to notice, sipping leisurely at his drink as he watched the exchange go down. When Oikawa turned to glare at him he shifted his gaze to the paintings on the wall, pretending to be invested in one of a chicken on the back of a pig. True art.

Oikawa sighed again when he noticed Iwaizumi was ignoring him, taking out his wallet as he soon as he was done cleaning. "How much will it be?" Oikawa asked miserably.

The employee went back behind the counter and told him his (no, Iwaizumi's) bill, and Oikawa paid. He hauled Iwaizumi up to his feet before apologizing again for the sugar incident, finally leaving the coffee shop with Iwaizumi's arm in his grasp.

"I can't believe that actually happened. Did that really just happen? In all our years of friendship I have never once seen _Bara Arms Iwa_ cry over a _sugar packet_ ," Matsukawa said as soon as they left, a disbelieving lilt in his voice. "Makki, pinch me because I must be dreaming. Is he always like that without his coffee?"

"You haven't seen the half of it," Oikawa groaned, letting go of Iwaizumi's arm and walking by his side. "I don't _ever_ take him out in public without making sure he has _some_ sort of caffeine in his system. I was hoping he wouldn't cause a scene, but we all saw how that went."

"I- Wait, please, before I fall over," Hanamaki wheezed out, holding onto Matsukawa for support as he caught his breath. "Th-That was the funniest shit I have ever seen, I can't believe you've been holding out on us, oh my god. We need to see Iwaizumi without caffeine more often, please."

" _You're_ not gonna be the one who gets chewed out if he ever finds out other people knew!" Oikawa said, putting his hands on his hips. "You two need to promise me, and I mean _promise_ , like, pinky swear this shit, that you will never, _ever_ let Iwaizumi know that you saw him like this. He may not seem like it, but he really cares about his reputation as a dignified human in society."

"Are you kidding me? I need to tell Watari about this, we need a plan-"

"And you wonder how Watari knows everything about everyone," Matsukawa said, rolling his eyes. He stuck his pinky out to Oikawa before saying, "Here, let's just get this over with."

Oikawa hooked his pinky to Matsukawa's before letting go, doing the same to Hanamaki. "Pinky swears are serious business, Mattsun. They shouldn't be treated lightly."

Matsukawa rolled his eyes again, walking ahead of everyone. "Let's hurry up, I haven't eaten yet and I want Burger King."

"You only go to Burger King to get a crown. The food is just a bonus," Hanamaki said, walking up to Matsukawa's side.

"It makes me feel important."

"I can make you feel important," Hanamaki winked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Matsukawa laughed, interlocking his hand with Hanamaki's and walking into the foodcourt. "Don't I know it."

"Please keep your sex lives _private_ ," Oikawa interrupted, curling his lip in disgust. "Besides, it's still only like, eleven o'clock. Do you really wanna have lunch this early?"

"It's only an hour, chill." Hanamaki said, waving his hand dismissively. Oikawa huffed, taking Iwaizumi's hand and following the other two to whatever food place they chose.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

"Holy shit," Watari said silently, turning around in his chair to stare at the people waiting in line at one of the restaurants in the foodcourt. It was just his luck, wasn't it? The day he takes his niece out with him and he finds the biggest troublemakers he could think of. If anything, he could pretend he didn't know Matsukawa or Hanamaki, both of which were staring down the kid that took the last Burger King crown.

Or, he could call the rest of the team out to the mall and follow the third years around to see what sort of shit they would get themselves into.

"I'm a great friend," Watari whispered to himself, "A really great friend."

"Shinji ojichan, what are you talking about?" Ame asked, looking up from her food to stare at Watari questioningly.

"Nothing, Ame. You have sauce on your face," Watari said, taking a napkin and wiping Ame's face clean.

"Thank you," Ame said politely, dipping a chicken nugget into its sauce and somehow getting some on her face again.

Watari sighed, deciding to wait until she was done eating to actually clean her up. He grabbed his phone and made a message telling the team (minus the third years, of course) to meet him at the mall ASAP. After he sent the message he turned back around to check on Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Judging from the kid crying off to the side of Burger King and the new crown Matsukawa wore proudly, Watari could guess what went down in the time that his back was turned away. He shook his head, laughing lightly as he watched Matsukawa grab his food and Hanamaki's hand and basically sprinting away from the food place and the crying child. They will _definitely_ be causing trouble today.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

"Kindaichi, why are we here again?" Kunimi asked, looking at his surroundings tiredly.

"Didn't Watari-senpai send you a text?" Kindaichi asked, pulling out his phone to show Kunimi the message.

[From: Watari]  
_YoOooOO CALLING ALL MY SEIJOH BOIS COME TO THE MALL ITS AN EMERGENCY HURRY_

Kunimi clicked his tongue, looking away from Kindaichi's phone. Of course he got the message. He just decided to ignore it. He had hoped that Kindaichi wouldn't even see it, knowing that he'd drag him along to the mall because, "You can't just ignore your senpais like that, Kunimi."

"He didn't even tell us why he needed us here," Kunimi mumbled, his gaze flitting from one shop to another. "Do you even know where he is?"

"Well, he didn't say, but its almost lunchtime so that means he must be in the food court, right?"

Kunimi raised an eyebrow in question. " _That's_ your plan for finding Watari-senpai?"

"Hey! It's a great plan," Kindaichi said, a little offended.

Kunimi snorted. "Sure, whatever. Lead the way, Scooby-Doo."

Kindaichi huffed, taking Kunimi's hand into his own before leading the way to the foodcourt in the mall.

Kunimi blushed lightly at the contact, deciding not to say anything and to just follow Kindaichi. They walked around for a bit, skimming through the people chatting and eating in the foodcourt to try and find Watari. After a while they eventually spotted him, seated in a corner in front of a child that was messily eating chicken nuggets.

"Well then," Kunimi muttered, following Kindaichi over to Watari.

"Told you he'd be here," Kindaichi said proudly before turning to his upperclassmen. "Watari-senpai, did you need something from us? Where are the other team members?" Kindaichi asked, looking around to see if anyone else came.

Watari, who had been innocently drinking his Coke, choked lightly at the exclamation. Ame looked up in alarm when she noticed her uncle coughing harshly into a napkin, finally registering that there were other people around them.

"Spike!" Ame said loudly, pointing at Kindaichi's hair. Kindaichi looked at the child with his eyebrows raised in question as Kunimi let out a puff of laughter, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

"I-I didn't think you two would actually come," Watari stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath, "How did you manage to get here so quickly?"

"Kindaichi lives pretty close to this mall and I was at his house when we got the message, so he dragged me here," Kunimi explained, taking his attention away from the child still talking about Kindaichi's hair to look over at Watari.

Watari smirked, resting his elbows on the table before putting his head into his hands. "What were you doing at Kindaichi's house, Kunimi?"

"Please don't try and make this weird, Watari-senpai," Kunimi sighed out, looking away as a blush crawled up his neck. "We usually hang out on Saturdays since his parents take the day to themselves."

"Mhmm, okay. Well," Watari said, slapping the table lightly, "I have a mission for you boys. Think you can handle it?"

"Depends on the mission," Kunimi replied, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Hm. Well, you see, the third years are here at the mall so I was-"

"No," Kunimi cut him off, shaking his head in disbelief. "I know where this is going, Watari-senpai, and I don't want any part of it. Kindaichi, stop touching that child, we're leaving," Kindaichi put down the napkin he was using to clean Ame's face when Kunimi spoke. Kunimi took his hand and dragged him away from the two at the table, listening to Watari's yells of protest and Ame's sorrowful goodbyes.

"Bye-bye, Spike!" Ame said, waving a chicken nugget in the air as Kunimi and Kindaichi left the foodcourt.

"Hey, why'd we leave? What did Watari-senpai want?" Kindaichi asked once they were out of earshot, stopping in his tracks but not letting go of Kunimi's hand.

"You really don't wanna know," Kunimi mumbled, shaking his head. He can't believe he got dragged out to the mall on the one day he can relax just to get asked to stalk his upperclassmen. He should've slapped Kindaichi's phone out of his hands when he received the message at his house.

"Well, we're here now. What should we do?" Kindaichi asked, swinging their still connected hands back and forth.

Kunimi hummed, already having a place in mind. He pulled lightly at Kindaichi's hand, signaling for Kindaichi to follow him. They walked around for a while, looking at the different shops even though they've seen it all too many times to count.

They finally stopped walking when they arrived at the other side of the mall, halting in front of a toy store with the logo " _KD Toys_ " spelt out in a giant font at the top of the entrance. Kunimi was practically glowing with joy as they entered the store, immediately walking to the farthest wall where all the giant stuffed animals would be.

Kindaichi watched, amazed, as Kunimi giggled like a child, taking as many stuffed animals into his arms as he could. Kunimi sighed contentedly, a serene smile on his face even when passerby's gave the two weird looks.

 _'Cute,'_ Kindaichi thought before pausing. Wait. Did he just call Kunimi _cute_?

 _'Well, its not like I'm wrong,'_ Kindaichi reasoned with himself, glancing at Kunimi only to see that Kunimi was staring at him, a genuine smile gracing his features.

 _'Shit,'_ Kindaichi thought, feeling a blush spread across his face, _'That's really fucking cute._ He's _really fucking cute. It's normal for best friends to call each other cute, right?'_

 _'I'm probably the only one who gets to see Kunimi like this,'_ Kindaichi contemplated, his face heating up more as his thoughts raced around in his mind.

"Kindaichi, are you okay? You're spacing out," Kunimi asked, his smile dropping a little when he saw that Kindaichi wasn't paying attention. "You know, if you didn't want to come here we could've-"

"No!" Kindaichi exclaimed, rather loudly. Kunimi's eyes widened in surprise before he put the stuffed animals he was holding back onto the shelves, turning to face Kindaichi fully.

"Alright then, what's the problem?" Kunimi asked, his eyebrows raised as he placed a hand to his hips.

Kindaichi gulped, hoping that Kunimi wouldn't be able to hear it. He knows he can't hide anything from Kunimi. But how does he just casually say, "Hey, I think your really cute, and I'm probably the only one who gets to see this really adorable side of you and it makes me feel special, is that weird?"

Kindaichi glanced at Kunimi, slapping his hand across his forehead with a groan as he saw Kunimi's eyes widen once more in shock. Of course. The one time he thinks aloud, and its basically a confession to his best friend. Fuck.

"K-Kunimi, that's not, I-I just-" Kindaichi tried to explain himself, waving his hands in front of his face to try and hide his red tinted cheeks.

Kunimi stayed silent and watched as Kindaichi became a blushing mess, trying recover from the things he said.

And then, out of nowhere, Kunimi began laughing.

It started off as a chuckle at first, but before either of them realized it he was full on laughing, clutching his stomach as his tears gathered at his eyes.

Kindaichi stood, mesmerized, watching as Kunimi held onto his arm for support, his laughter making it hard to even stand properly. It wasn't long before Kindaichi started laughing along, both of them holding onto each other, not caring about the looks they were getting from people passing by.

They settled down after getting a warning from an employee, their boisterous laughter subdued to light chuckles. Kindaichi studied Kunimi out of the corner of his eye, watching as Kunimi wiped a tear away from his cheek.

As if on instinct Kindaichi reached out, taking Kunimi's hand into his own. Upon feeling the contact Kunimi stilled, his gaze moving to their connected fingers.

"K-Kindaichi?" Kunimi asked, still a little high on laughter. He looked up to see that Kindaichi was staring at him, his face lightly colored red.

"Cute," Kindaichi mumbled. And before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward, placing a light kiss to Kunimi's lips. Kunimi blushed furiously, his eyes widening in shock when he felt Kindaichi's lips on his own. The kiss itself was short and chaste, ending almost as fast as it started.

When Kindaichi pulled away and finally pieced together what happened he started to panic, his thoughts going into overdrive as he registered the damage he just did. What the fuck? What the _fuck_ _?_ He just kissed his best friend. In public. In a toy store probably full of kids, no less.

Kindaichi groaned, putting his face into his hands. "I can't believe I just did that," He muttered, the tips of his ears red.

"Would you mind doing it again?" He heard Kunimi whisper. His head shot up in surprise when Kunimi spoke, and he looked up to see the rosiness of Kunimi's cheeks as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

The gears in Kindaichi's brain started turning, his face growing hotter as he let Kunimi's words sink in. "Wait, what? Kunimi, did you just-"

"I swear if I were to put you next to the densest rock on earth I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you two," Kunimi murmured, facing Kindaichi. "I-" He sighed, balling his hands into fists as he gathered enough courage to blurt out, "I like you. There."

Kindaich was stunned in place, his eyes widening. Did he hear Kunimi correctly?

"You- You what?" Kindaichi stuttered. If any more blood rushes into his face he might just faint.

Kunimi huffed, crossing his arms along his chest as he avoided Kindaichi's eyes. "I like you, okay? And considering how you just subconsciously kissed me on the cheek, I can safely say you like me too."

Kindaichi's brain started working around the subject at hand. Him? Like Kunimi? As in, more than a best friend? The thought never even crossed his mind until this moment. It could explain a number of other things, though. Like how when they were alone and Kunimi accidentally brushed against him, the touch would seem almost electric to Kindaichi. Or how every time Kunimi smiled, _really_ smiled, he'd feel warmth take over him. How he'd always unconsciously try to get close to Kunimi, even when they were in public.

"Oh my god," Kindaichi whispered, red-faced, "I'm in love with my best friend. Holy shit."

"Took you long enough," Kunimi said, rolling his eyes despite the blush still covering his face, "Even Watari thought we needed help."

"Is that what he meant yesterday in the gym?" Kindaichi asked before groaning, letting his head fall into his hands. "Oh my god, I really am dense....."

"The densest of them all," Kunimi replied, nodding his head in agreement.

"Wait, so if we both like each other, doesn't that mean we should be dating?"

"Well, yea, I guess," Kunimi shrugged.

"Okay, cool, I can roll with this," Kindaichi muttered to himself.

Kunimi smiled lightly at Kindaichi's flustered state. "So, now that we're dating, can you buy me this plushie?"

"Well, I-"

"Um, excuse me," Kindaichi was interrupted by an employee walking over to them. "I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you two to leave, if you aren't going to buy anything," She said, her hands fidgeting behind her back. "People have been complaining about the noise level around here, and others have been mentioning you guys loitering near this area, so...."

"Oh, we were actually-"

"Nope, we're leaving. Kunimi, I'm poor, I don't have enough money to buy you that panda pillow pet," Kindaichi said before taking Kunimi's hand into his own. It somehow felt different from the other times they've held hands, and the feeling sparked a warmth within Kindaichi. "Sorry for the disturbance, we'll be going now."

Kunimi pouted the whole time Kindaichi dragged him out of the toy store, complaining about how unfair it was that he was surrounded by all those stuffed animals and he didn't even get _one._

"Is it just me, or was that Kunimi and Kindaichi walking out of KD holding hands?" Matsukawa asked, trying to get a better look at the two bickering a ways ahead of him.

"Hm, they look a little flustered, too. I wonder what happened," Hanamaki said, smirking as he watched the pair walk away.

"Makki! Mattsun! It's time to go! Iwa-chan escaped!" The two heard Oikawa exclaim from the store they just exited. They spun around to see Oikawa running in their direction with Iwaizumi hot on his trail.

"You fucking idiots! I am going to fucking drag you back into that store and make you fix all those mannequins and put them back where they belong!"

"Oh fuck," Matsukawa mumbled, taking Hanamaki's hand and running down the length of the mall. They'll find out what happened to their underclassmen later on. Right now, they have to focus on avoiding the wrath of Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip sugar packet you will bee mist
> 
> anYwAy i've never written kinkuni before so i hope i didnt butcher them too much !!! please tell me what you think about my characterization of them it'd really help me out in the future (☞Wヮﾟ)☞☜(Wヮﾟ☜)
> 
> //or u could just comment smth nice, that works too; i'm always a slut for those and some kudos ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> stay tuned !! next we have some kyouhaba ft. watari and his niece ;^>
> 
> thanks for reading !!


	3. It's Such A Big Mess That I Can't Even Describe It Properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this took a while huh  
> bUT HEY AT LEAST I UPDATED LMAO  
> y'all might have to reread the first two chapters tho bc not even i can remember what happened oo p s  
> and if u remember than kudos to u my friend  
> although this is like. the worst time to be updating a fic, but i figured 'everyone needs to blow off a little steam after this shit of an election, maybe i should just do it' and now here i am lmao
> 
> ngl i've actually had this update ready for like half a month i just never got around to posting it (mostly because i was never confident enough but now with trump as u.s. president i can say i dont give a fuck anymore might as well do it while i still can right)
> 
> i know i've lost my touch in writing, it REALLY shows in this chapter, school has been SUCH a bitch to me, and so much has been going on i'm sor r y-  
> i'm lucky i even had the motivation to write this tbh  
> now i know its shit so no need to sugarcoat it, but i still hope you enjoy it !! i know i've kept a lot of u waiting for a heckin' long time and for that i apologize  
> wow i talk a lot sorry abt that anYWAy, without further ado, here's chapter 3 !!

"I can't believe this, my own flesh and blood," Watari muttered, holding onto Ame's hand as they made their way to the movie theater. "Out of everyone to betray me, _Yahaba_ is the one that doesn't answer my text. Unbelievable."

"Shinji ojichan, what are you talking about? Why are you so mad?" Ame asked, her face scrunching up in concentration as she tried to figure out why her uncle was so distressed.

"It's nothing, Ame," Watari answered, giving her a reassuring smile.

Ame smiled back, swinging their hands back and forth and talking animatedly about how excited she was to go to see a movie. Halfway to the theaters she let go of Watari's hand, instead using her Heelys to get ahead of him.

"Ame," Watari sighed, giving himself a running start before using his own Heelys, trying to catch up with his niece. "I told you not to use your Heelys in the mall. You could get in trouble."

"But you're using them too!" Ame whined, just barely dodging someone that was walking by.

"I'm only using mine because you used yours first and now I have to catch you!" Watari retorted, politely asking the people passing to make way for his niece and himself. "It wouldn't have even been that long of a walk."

"But walking is boring! And if I didn't use my wheels now it would've been a waste bringing them!" Ame said, stopping in front of the ticket booth of the theater. "See, we were fast, right?"

Watari huffed, taking Ame by her hand again. "Well, yea, but don't do that again unless you get permission from me, okay?"

"Okay, Shinji ojichan," Ame nodded, balancing herself on her toes to try and reach the counter of the ticket booth.

"Hello," The employee at the booth greeted, adjusting the headset he had on. "What are you watching today?"

"Two tickets for Finding Dory please, one adult and one child," Watari answered. He took out his wallet and paid for the tickets, grabbing them from the slot that the guy slid them through. He walked with Ame to the theater doors, giving the tickets to the girl standing there.

"Theater 5 on your right," The girl said, ripping the tickets in half and giving two stubs back to Watari. "Enjoy your movie," She continued with a smile.

Watari smiled back politely, walking with Ame into the theater. "Thank you, we will."

"Shinji ojichan, I want candy!" Ame complained, attempting to pull away from Watari's grip.

"Ame, we ate in the foodcourt, and theater food is so expensive. You don't need candy," Watari sighed, dragging his niece to the theater they were told their movie was in. "Besides, the line is probably-" Watari cut himself off as he looked over at the concessions line, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw two figures standing there.

"Hey! Yahoeba!" Watari called, picking up his niece and jogging lightly over to Yahaba.

Yahaba jumped, whirling around to see Watari and his niece approaching him. "Oh no..." He mumbled, putting his face in his hands and turning back around.

"What?" Kyoutani asked, turning around to see what was going on.

"I can't believe you!" Watari yelled, setting his niece down as soon as he reached them. "I know you got my text, how dare you ignore me!? Even Kunimi and Kindaichi followed through!"

Yahaba sighed deeply, removing his hands from his face as he looked at Watari. "For the record, I've been here since you've been here. I saw you in the foodcourt with your niece and just decided to avoid you, knowing you'd do something stupid when you saw that our senpais were also here. I didn't do a very good job at that, apparently," He mumbled the last part to himself, rolling his eyes as he saw Watari fold his arms across his chest.

"Some best friend you are," Watari huffed, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Kyoutani. "You totally ditched me for him!" He threw his arms out at Kyoutani, who jumped up in surprise at the action.

"Doggy!" Ame said excitedly, giggling as she walked over to Kyoutani.

Kyoutani stiffened, watching as Ame tried to grab at his hand. He jerked his arm away when she reached out, folding his hands behind his head. "Yahaba, help," He mumbled, just as Ame grabbed for his shirt.

"Not now Kentaro, I'm arguing here," Yahaba replied.

Watari snorted, looking between the two before his eyes widened. "Oh my god," He said quietly, pointing his finger accusingly at Yahaba. "You really are a hoe! I fucking knew it! You had the hots for Kyoutani!! How long has this been going on!? Why didn't you tell me you two were dating!?"

"Fuck," Yahaba muttered, looking away as Watari scrutinized his reaction. "We've been dating for a few weeks already. I hoped you wouldn't notice it, but whatever I guess. It's too late now."

Watari's mouth dropped open in shock at what his best friend was telling him. A few weeks? what the fuck?

"And I didn't tell you for this exact reason!" Yahaba threw his hands up in exasperation. "I knew you'd turn it into something bigger than it really is!"

"Well yea!" Watari scoffed, rolling his eyes. "My best friend has had a boyfriend for god knows how long and he didn't even tell me! I mean, I was gonna make it a big deal when you two got together, but seeing as you're already together, I have to make it an even bigger deal!"

"Yahaba, please," Kyoutani grunted off to the side, interrupting the argument between his boyfriend and Watari.

"What is it, Kentaro?" Yahaba replied, glancing at Kyoutani before bursting into laughter. "I-I think you're fine, don't worry." He stuttered, taking in the sight before him.

Ame had somehow climbed her way up onto Kyoutani's shoulders, pulling at his hair and turning his head as she tried to direct him to the concessions stand.

"C'mon doggy, buy me candy and then we can watch Dory!" Ame said gleefully, pulling at Kyoutani's shirt to try and get him to move.

"Ame, oh my god! Get off of him!" Watari said, grappling with Ame and taking her away from Kyoutani. "Kyoutani, I am so sorry about that, holy shit."

"Your mouth!" Ame huffed, crossing her arms along her chest. "Now you have to buy me candy because you said a bad word!"

Watari groaned, putting Ame down before squatting to match her height. "Alright, fine, you can get your candy. Just don't mention this to your mom, alright?"

"Yay!" Ame exclaimed happily, turning to face Kyoutani. "Sorry for climbing on you," She said guiltily. "Are you gonna watch Dory with us?"

"No Ame, they're not. They probably have a different movie. Now let's buy your candy and get to our movie," Watari said, taking her hand and walking up to the counter of the concessions stand. He glanced at Yahaba as he walked away, his eyes narrowing. "We're not done with our talk, understand?"

"Actually," Yahaba said, grabbing Kyoutani's hand and walking with Watari, "We're watching Finding Dory too. It was Kyoutani's idea."

Watari's eyebrows raised in surprise as Ame cheered, and he looked over at Kyoutani. Kyoutani's cheeks were lightly colored red, his eyes staring off at the far wall.

"Well then, after the movie we can continue," Watari said smugly, causing Yahaba to groan.

"Fine, whatever," Yahaba mumbled, following them up to the register.

The employee jumped when she saw the group walking over to her. She was trying to avoid getting involved in whatever argument they were having, too busy debating whether or not to call someone to break them up. Turns out she didn't need to.

She coughed awkwardly before greeting them. "Hello, what are you guys getting today?"

"Skittles!!" Ame replied excitedly.

The employee smiled warmly down at Ame, leaning over the counter to talk to her better. "What kind of Skittles do you want, sweetie?"

"I want the red bag!" Ame pointed at the regular pack of Skittles in the display case. The employee chuckled at her enthusiasm, punching numbers into the register and grabbing Ame's desired Skittles from somewhere behind the counter.

"I can't believe I'm paying for Skittles," Watari mumbled, walking up to the counter to pay for Ame's candy. "We've always been an M&M family, Ame."

Yahaba snorted. "You only like M&M's because you look like the yellow one from the commercials."

"Hey, if I'm the yellow one then you're the red one," Watari said, giving his money to the cashier and waiting for the change. "My partner in crime. Do you remember that time where we made Santa Claus faint? Ahh, good times..."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you," Yahaba said with distaste, stepping up to the counter with Kyoutani to order some food for them.

"You know the drill Bill," Watari replied, handing Ame her candy after opening it. "If I go down I'm taking you with me. It's the ultimate motto for best friends everywhere!"

"Some best friend you are," Yahaba repeated Watari's words from before, turning to Kyoutani. "You were saying you wanted nachos, right?"

Kyoutani nodded his head, and Yahaba ordered the food. Watari walked away as Yahaba grabbed his tray from the cashier, taking Ame into the theatre.

"Gee, thanks for waiting," Yahaba said once he caught up with Watari, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Watari rolled his eyes. "I came here to watch the movie with Ame, not you."

"I wanna watch with Doggy!" Ame grouched loudly, stomping her feet in retaliation.

"Ame, how could you betray me like this!?" Watari complained, but he let her go over to Kyoutani.

"Can you sit with me, Doggy? Shinji ojichan is boring," Watari huffed as Ame said this.

"I, um," Kyoutani stuttered a response, looking over to Yahaba once again for some help.

Yahaba grinned mischievously, crouching in front of Ame. "He would love to sit with you, Ame."

Kyoutani gave Yahaba a death glare as Yahaba smiled innocently. He watched as Ame grabbed his hand with a cheer, leading them both into the theatre.

"You are evil," Watari said, shaking his head with sympathy for Kyoutani.

"I do what I can," Yahaba shrugged, walking into the theatre with Watari.

"Poor Dory!!!" Ame wailed, clutching Kyoutani's hand in a tight grip as they left the theatre. The movie had just ended, leaving the entire group an emotional mess. The two that were the most emotional, though, were Ame and Kyoutani. Although he would deny it for an eternity, not even Kyoutani could hide the tiny sniffles that he let out as Dory went on her journey to reunite with the rest of her family.

Kyoutani nodded silently in agreement with Ame's statement, rubbing at one of his eyes that were red and slightly puffy as a result from "sweating through his eyes" (does anyone even _say_ that anymore besides Kyoutani?).

"How is that sad? She got to see her family!" Watari said, throwing his hands into the air. "If anything, the saddest part of the movie was when Hank and Dory were going their separate ways when they were at the open ocean exhibit."

"No way," Yahaba intervened, "The saddest part was obviously when she actually saw her parents. They gathered seashells for like what, 20 years since she left? All with the hopes that their daughter would return to them. Now that's sad."

There was a sudden cry from behind Watari and Yahaba, and when the two turned to look at the source of the noise, they found Kyoutani and Ame clutching each other tightly. Kyoutani was carrying Ame in his arms as she cried tears of sadness once again.

"Nice job, Yahaba," Watari said, turning and folding his arms across his chest. "You just made a five-year-old cry."

Yahaba rolled his eyes, walking over to Ame and Kyoutani. "Oh shush. Come here, Ame."

"No! I wanna stay with Doggy!" Ame yelled, clutching tighter to Kyoutani's neck. Yahaba's eyes widened in surprised as he turned to look at Kyoutani, silently asking if he was okay with this. Kyoutani was looking right back at him as he nodded his head.

"Well, okay then," Yahaba shrugged and went back to Watari, who was walking to the food court again.

"Hold it!" Watari said suddenly, throwing one of his arms out to stop Yahaba's movements. Yahaba jerked to a stop, glaring at Watari.

Watari didn't see it, though, because he was looking at the four figures causing a commotion at Taco Bell. Yahaba followed Watari's eyes to where he was staring, watching as three of the figures had a fight with the sauces they were given and one of the them trying to break up said fight.

Yahaba shook his head with disapproval. "No. No, no no no no," He said, throwing Watari's arm to the side. "I know what you're thinking. And it's a no."

"Who are you, _Simon Cowell_?" Watari replied sarcastically. "Besides, now's the perfect time! The gang's all here! We should totally follow them. Look, they're pelting each other with hot sauce from Taco Bell! Aren't you the least bit curious as to what else they can get in trouble for?"

Yahaba bit his lip, hating himself for letting Watari get to him. He looked back at the group, watching as an employee finally stepped in between the fight. Yahaba cracked a smile as he watched Iwaizumi apologize profusely to the employee with Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa giggling like children behind him.

"I hate you," Yahaba groaned, letting his face fall into his hands. Watari cheered at Yahaba's response, knowing already that he gave in. "I hate you so much right now."

"Love you too hun," Watari kissed his palm and slapped Yahaba's cheek.

Yahaba yelped, wiping the spot that Watari hit. "Dude, gross!"

"Oh shush, they're leaving!" Watari said, pointing at the group as they walked to the exit on the other side of the food court. He grabbed Yahaba's hand, almost sprinting after them before stopping.

"Ame, Kyoutani, let's go!" Watari called before continuing on his path.

Kyoutani slowly caught up to Yahaba and Watari with Ame in his arms, and when Ame saw what they were walking towards she moaned out in protest.

"Shinji ojichan, no!" Ame said loudly. "I don't _wanna_ follow them!"

"Your five-year-old niece has more common sense than you," Yahaba said, smirking. "I guess that explains a lot."

"You're literally dating the epitome of dense and one-track minded," Watari rolled his eyes. "Don't you go lecturing me about this."

Yahaba huffed, yanking his hand out of Watari's grip but still following after him. "Touché."

"Oh look, they went into the Dollar Discount Store!" Watari said, taking a sharp turn into the store he saw the third years walk in.

Yahaba stumbled after him, nearly knocking into someone as he looked back to see if Kyoutani and Ame were still following him.

They were following at a slower pace, talking in hushed tones with each other. Yahaba was going to question what they were discussing when he felt another tug at his arm.

"If you don't hurry we're gonna lose them!"

"Well excuse me for remembering the other two people with us," Yahaba grumbled.

"Forget about them, Ame can't lose sight of me. They left! Ugh, it's all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Yahaba said, raising an eyebrow incredulously. Watari didn't answer him, instead tugging him along (again) to find out where the third years went.

That was how most of their time at the mall went, Watari dragging Yahaba along with him to stalk their upperclassmen. So far they had gotten kicked out of three stores, almost started a riot between two moms in another, and they somehow managed to steal coffee beans from one of the other coffee shops on the southern side of the mall (Iwaizumi had insisted they returned it, but seeing as the employees didn't even see them when they stole it, they would've gotten into even more trouble, so he just left it. He's dealt with enough already). So basically, things were going great.

Until they found the lingerie store.

Now, normally, Watari would be totally against this. Walking into a women's lingerie store was forbidden territory he never wanted to step into. But, then again, the thought of seeing his upperclassmen make a fool of themselves was just too tempting. So he decided that, just this once, he'd make an exception.

Except Yahaba stopped him just as he was going to walk through the doors.

"What the hel- heck are you doing?" Watari found it funny how Yahaba had tried to censor himself like that. "That's a lingerie store, you dolt! We have a five-year-old with us!"

"So? She can wait outside!" Watari said, glancing behind Yahaba to see Ame and Kyoutani sitting down on a bench. They looked like they were having plenty of fun by themselves. What was the big deal?

"No, she can't! This has gone on for long enough! I am not leaving a five-year-old to wait outside of a women's lingerie store with my boyfriend!" Yahaba said, an air of finality coating his words.

Watari huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. "Fine. geez, you're no fun."

Yahaba smiled approvingly, taking Watari's arm and pulling him over to Ame and Kyoutani.

"Ame, Your ojichan is done with his shenanigans. Is there anywhere you wanted to go specifically?" He asked once he was within earshot.

Ame grinned broadly as Watari's eyes widened. "No, dude, why did you-"

"Lollipop! I wanna go to Lollipop!" Ame said, bouncing in her seat next to Kyoutani.

Watari was about to voice his protest when Yahaba cut him off. "That sounds like a great idea! Let's all go to Lollipop!"

"Yay! Doggy, c'mon! Let's go!!" Ame jumped off of the bench, taking Kyoutani's hand into her own. Kyoutani had no idea where (or what) Lollipop is, so he just let Ame guide him.

Lollipop was apparently a children's play center. It was right next to the toy store, and it had a bunch of slides and trampolines inside. There was even a café.

"Wow," Yahaba mumbled as he paid to get in, "I didn't even know we had something like this."

"Ame makes me take her here every time we go to the mall," Watari sighed, "I was hoping she'd forget this time, but-"

"Let's go into the ball pit!" Watari was interrupted by Ame's loud exclamation, and he turned to see Ame trying to lug Kyoutani over to the small ball pit in the corner. Kyoutani was reluctant, but he eventually made his way there if only to watch over Ame as she played.

Watari and Yahaba sat down at a table against the wall, keeping a close eye on the other two as they played. "So," Watari started, putting his elbows onto the table and resting his head on his folded hands, "You and Kyoutani, huh? Do tell."

Yahaba slightly grimaced, not wanting to tell Watari the story. He knew that even if he didn't say anything, though, Watari would still find out one way or another. It was one of his superpowers.

He sighed before speaking. "Okay, well-"

"Wait!" Watari said, throwing his hands out in front of him. He withdrew them after a moment, slowly turning his head to look at the wall.

"Um, what are you doing...?" Yahaba questioned, his brow furrowing a bit at Watari's unusual behavior.

Watari turned his head again to look at Yahaba. "This is gonna become a flashback, right? We gotta do it right!"

Yahaba sighed again. He looked up to see Watari nodding enthusiastically at him, making hand gestures to try and get Yahaba to copy his head movements.

"Fine. Alright." Yahaba groaned before continuing. "It's a funny story, actually..." He repeated Watari's movements as he explained, both of their heads slowly turning to look at the far wall of the play center.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

"You're dog is _tainting_ my cat!" Yababa said loudly, picking up a Cream Harlequin Persian cat and lifting it out of the paws of an apricot colored pug.

Kyoutani huffed, picking up his dog and cradling it in his arms. "Oh yeah? Well your _fur-ball_ is infecting my _precious friend_!" He shouted back, gently petting the pug's head. "It's okay Rufus, he doesn't mean it..." Kyoutani cooed silently to the pug.

Rufus responded by enthusiastically licking Kyoutani's hand, and Kyoutani smiled at the gesture.

 _'Fuck, wait, that's adorable,'_ Yahaba thought, watching Kyoutani's smile grow as Rufus showed him more affection. He caught himself before he could think any more on the subject. No matter how cute it was, Yahaba absolutely did not want a dog in his presence. "You know, if I had known you were bringing a dog to my house, I would've just rejected this so called _'play date'_."

"Is your cat as petty as you are?" Kyoutani grumbled, continuing to pet Rufus' head.

Yahaba scowled before responding. "No, but I can see that your dog is as ugly as you are."

Kyoutani looked up at Yahaba's words, and Yahaba couldn't tell if it was anger or genuine hurt that shone in his eyes. It also looked like Rufus understood Yahaba's words as well, because the same emotion that Kyoutani had in his eyes was mimicked in Rufus' gaze. And Yahaba hated it, because he just couldn't resist how unbelievably cute Kyoutani was being right now. Coupled with the pug that was being held next to Kyoutani's face showing the same expression as him, he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Kyoutani, I-"

"I'm gonna go now," Kyoutani mumbled. He got up from the floor of Yahaba's room, taking Rufus with him as he left out the door and eventually out of the house.

Yahaba moaned, letting his face fall into his cat's fur. "Princess, what am I gonna do? I fucked up big time."

Princess didn't answer him, though, because right at that moment a clap of thunder resounded right outside of his house. Princess scampered away in fear, causing Yahaba to face plant onto the floor.

Yahaba groaned as he got up, looking around dazedly for his beloved cat. "Princess? Where'd you go?" He asked, but didn't get an answer. He got up from the floor and wandered around his house, looking into all the hiding places he knew his cat might be at. He checked inside the laundry room, the attic, in his parents' room, even in that small space that only Princess could fit in the storage closet, but still there was no sign of her.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and to another clap of thunder, waiting for a moment before he heard meowing from up the hall. He walked to where he heard the sound and found his cat scratching at the front door.

Yahaba sighed. "Princess, you know you're not supposed to do that." He tried to pick her up but she only hissed at him, continuing to scratch at the door until Yahaba finally opened it.

A flash of slightly orange fur ran past Yahaba and soon settled under the coffee table in the living room, and it took him a moment to process what had just happened. He closed the door and walked into his living room, crouching down to see what he let inside his house.

"Oh fuck," He mumbled, just as another clap of thunder resounded.

Rufus whimpered in fright, his tiny frame shaking as the thunder settled and heavy rain took its place. Yahaba got up from the floor, opting to pace back and forth in his living room to try and find a solution to all of this.

"Okay. So Kyoutani's dog is in my living room right now, quivering in fear because of a storm that appeared out of nowhere. I could try calling him, but he probably doesn't wanna hear from me after i insulted both his dog and himself right to his face. Of course, if it's for his dog, I'm sure Kyoutani would do anything. And he's probably worried, so I should just call him, right? But what if he doesn't accept my call? Maybe I should just wait a bit-"

A flash emitted from outside of Yahaba's house, and Yahaba jumped. Soon after more thunder rumbled loudly, and Yahaba wondered just how bad this storm was gonna get.

He decided to check up on Rufus. He crouched down and looked under the coffee table to see both Princess and Rufus cuddled together, looking as comfortable as two spoiled house pets could look. Yahaba raised his eyebrows in shock, not knowing what to do even more now that his cat was involved.

"Fuck it, I'm just gonna call," He got up and walked to the nearest phone, punching in Kyoutani's number. It rang only once before Kyoutani picked up.

"Yahaba? Is that you? Is Rufus with you?? I can't find him anywhere, he just jumped out of my arms and ran away as soon as the thunder hit, and I didn't see where he ran to-"

"Kyoutani, calm down," Yahaba said calmly. He's never heard Kyoutani sound so panicked before. "He's with me, Rufus is fine. How far away are you from my house?"

He heard Kyoutani sigh out in relief on the other end of the phone before he spoke again. "I'm like, twenty minutes away, if I run. I'll be over. Just make sure Rufus stays where he is."

Yahaba found it so endearing that Kyoutani cared so much about this tiny dog. He let a small smile grace his lips as he answered. "Will do, captain."

"Don't call me that," Kyoutani grumbled before hanging up. _Ah._ _There_ was the Kyoutani he knew.

"Alrighty," Yahaba said once he put the phone away, "I should probably try and get those two out from under the coffee table." He walked away from the phone and back into the living room to see Princess and Rufus had already moved by themselves, settling onto Yahaba's favorite recliner.

"Damn it," He whispered, before seating himself on the couch nearest to the animals. He looked over at them, seeing Princess' tail curled around Rufus, the two breathing evenly despite how frightened they were only minutes ago. It looked as if Rufus had fallen asleep and Princess was guarding him, except Princess' eyes were closed as well. How cute.

Yahaba was content to just watch the two animals sleep, but the tranquility in the room was short-lived as his front door was thrown open. He started, having almost fallen asleep himself, and he got up to see Kyoutani at his doorway, breathing heavily and dripping wet from the rain.

"It hasn't even been 20 minutes...." Yahaba said in awe. He watched as Kyoutani pushed his way past him and went straight for his dog (who was now wide awake from all the commotion that Kyoutani made; both animals were).

Rufus was happy to see him. He wagged his tail as Kyoutani reached out for him. Rufus gladly let Kyoutani hold him despite Kyoutani shivering from the cold. And that was when Yahaba intervened.

"Okay, it's cute and all how you reunited with your dog, but you seriously need to go take a hot shower or something. You're gonna catch a cold."

"Don't need it," Kyoutani mumbled, sitting down on the floor and shoving his face into the warmth of Rufus' fur.

"Ooh no, no no no," Yahaba said, trying to bring Kyoutani to his feet again. "You're gonna get my floor all wet and shit. At least go dry yourself and change into dry clothes. Think of your dog."

Kyoutani was unwilling to move until Yahaba mentioned his precious friend. He finally set Rufus down and got up, walking into Yahaba's room and peeling his wet clothes from his body.

"I have a towel, a hoodie, and some sweatpants I took from my dad's drawer. I didn't know if you'd fit any of my clothes but- oh my god! Dude, warn me next time you decide to strip with my door open!" Yahaba felt his face flush as he glanced at Kyoutani, who was already half naked and standing in the middle of his room.

Kyoutani walked over to him and Yahaba felt his face grow a shade darker. "Thanks," He mumbled, taking the items Yahaba brought and using the towel to dry his head. Yahaba tried not to stare too long at Kyoutani's well-sculpted body, but it was getting increasingly hard for him to focus on anything else so he excused himself and basically ran out of his own bedroom.

By the time he made it to the living room his heart rate had slowed down, and he focused more on playing around with Rufus and Princess. Rufus was especially fun to trick, for he had more enthusiasm when playing with Yahaba than Princess did. Yahaba could hold an empty water bottle above Rufus' head, and Rufus would try literally anything to get his teeth into the plastic. Yahaba chuckled. Dogs are always so happy.

"I thought you weren't a dog person." Kyoutani's voice startled Yahaba into dropping the water bottle, which Rufus quickly grabbed and scurried away to chew on. He turned and saw Kyoutani leaning against the wall, watching Rufus tear up the empty water bottle with a fond expression.

Yahaba flushed once again. Damn it. Kyoutani and his dumb, cute face was going to be the death of him.

"Well, I guess I can make an exception for Rufus," Yahaba mumbled, the blush still present on his cheeks as he looked at the dog that was chewing away at the empty water bottle. Kyoutani was silent for a moment before he walked over and sat next to Yahaba, slapping his knee once.

Rufus immediately forgot about the water bottle, running into Kyoutani's lap. Kyoutani scratched behind Rufus' ear, his face softening in the presence of his dog. "Good boy," Kyoutani murmured.

Yahaba watched in awe as Kyoutani's entire body relaxed. The way the crease in his brow went away, the way his shoulders slumped when he got comfortable, the lighthearted whispers he was giving his extremely small dog. Everything about this moment was so unbelievably adorable, he wanted the image of engraved into his brain so that he never forgot it.

Except Princess had other ideas. She rubbed her side up against Yahaba's leg, causing Yahaba to snap out of his daze. It took him a moment to gather himself, and when he went to pet his cat he found that she had already left him for Kyoutani.

Yahaba chuckled. The serene look Kyoutani had on his face was replaced now with an awkward, tense expression. "I thought you weren't a cat person," Yahaba teased, watching Kyoutani try his best to ignore the feline trying to warm up to him.

"I'm not," Kyoutani grumbled, continuing to pet his dog. Rufus was happily accepting the affection before noticing Princess. He climbed out of Kyoutani's lap to circle around her, observing her keenly to see if she was a threat to his owner, despite the two being all buddy-buddy a few minutes before.

After a few seconds Rufus went back to normal. He started jumping around Princess, sometimes bumping into her in his excitement. Princess didn't seem to mind at all, watching Rufus run around her.

"Huh," Yahaba said, watching the two animals interact. "Looks like they're best friends now."

"I guess," Kyoutani replied. He glanced at Yahaba out of the corner of his eye before speaking again. "Sorry for insulting you before..." He apologized quietly.

Yahaba dropped his mouth open in shock at Kyoutani's apology. "N-No, it's okay!" He said, waving his hands in front of him. "My insult was harsher than yours, so..." Yahaba trailed off as he noticed Kyoutani eyeing his cat again. "Dude, she doesn't bite. Well, not the people she rubs against anyways."

Despite Yahaba's reassurance, Kyoutani still looked a bit reluctant to touch Princess. Yahaba rolled his eyes. Did he really have to do everything himself?

He took Kyoutani's hand into his own, guiding it onto Princess' back. He could've imagined it, but he swore he heard Kyoutani's breath hitch as his hand weaved through the cat's fur. Yahaba looked up to see his reaction, finding his eyes full of childlike wonder. Was this really the first time Kyoutani has ever pet a cat?

He must've voiced this question out loud, because right then Kyoutani's started to blush. "I- um..."

Yahaba laughed, shaking his head slightly. "You're such a dork, I swear."

Kyoutani huffed, looking down at Princess as he stroked her fur. Yahaba followed his gaze and, seeing that he had yet to remove his hand from Kyoutani's, tried to slip his hand away.

Kyoutani suddenly moved, grabbing ahold of Yahaba's hand before he could pull away. Yahaba raised his eyebrows in question, a blush forming on his face as he looked at Kyoutani for answers.

Kyoutani himself looked shocked at what he had done, his eyes widened considerably as he stared down at their connected hands. "I- Uh-"

"You've been saying that a lot lately, huh?" Yahaba chuckled nervously, fixing his hand so that their fingers laced together. It was awkward for a few moments, both of them letting the situation sink in.

"Yahaba, I..." Kyoutani started, turning his head to try and hide his blushing face. "I- I like you..." He mumbled the last part to himself, and if Yahaba wasn't sitting so close to him he probably wouldn't have heard him.

"Oh? Well, I like you too. Actually, I've liked you for a while, but you just never noticed. Do you realize how hard it is for me to like the literal embodiment of dense?" Yahaba sighed out dramatically, almost like he was dispelling the awkward atmosphere himself. He could tell that Kyoutani's face was about to set back into its grumpy default mode, but Rufus decided to join the party.

He ran up and knocked against Kyoutani's leg, seemingly upset that Princess was getting all the attention, considering they still hadn't moved their hands from her fur. Kyoutani smiled slightly and picked him up with one hand, cooing once again to try and pacify Rufus.

"You two are so adorable," Yahaba gushed, "Oh man, you don't know how many times I've wanted to say that since you came over. I feel so satisfied right now."

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, choosing not to answer as he gave Rufus his full attention. Yahaba huffed, getting closer to Kyoutani and sprawling himself over his lap. "I want attention too," Yahaba whined.

Kyoutani stiffened for a moment before relaxing. He lifted up their still-connected hands, shaking them a bit. "You are getting attention." He said flatly.

Yahaba stuck his tongue out petulantly. "You're no fun. Hey, you wanna stay over tonight? The storm is still rising high out there. I don't want you to get sick or anything."

"I can't. I have to take Rufus home-"

"What if Rufus got sick though?" Yahaba smirked at the blank expression Kyoutani gave him. When in doubt, use Kyoutani's dog against him.

"Let me go call my mom." He set Rufus down and let go of Yahaba's hand as he walked over to the phone. Yahaba cheered silently, watching as Kyoutani left him and Rufus followed. Princess purred out her delight as well, pleased that her friend was staying over.

Yahaba was holding Princess up and making her dance when Kyoutani returned. "She said okay, and to stay safe. And to tell you hi."

"Oh man, you're mom is so nice." Yahaba sighed, "When do I get meet her?"

Kyoutani sputtered, his blush returning full-force. "What-"

Yahaba laughed, setting Princess down. She scurried on top of the couch, warily eyeing Yahaba. "It's okay, we haven't even had our first date yet. These things take time."

"W-What!?" Kyoutani's eyes were basically bugging out of his head, his hands fidgeting at his sides. Yahaba smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean 'what'? You like me, I like you. Do you want me to formerly ask you to be my boyfriend? Which, by the way, would probably embarrass you even more."

Kyoutani exhaled through his nose, considering his options. After a moment he walked over to the couch, laying down before patting the edge. Yahaba grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"You're a shit, you know that?" Kyoutani grumbled just as Yahaba settled himself against his chest.

"I know," Yahaba sang, cuddling up against Kyoutani's side. He felt the rush of air leave Kyoutani's body as he sighed exasperatedly, and Yahaba laughed. "Wow, okay then."

Kyoutani slapped his knee once before replying. "I didn't even say anything."

"Yea, you didn't, but- oof!" Yahaba was interrupted as Rufus climbed over his body, and Kyoutani smirked. He scratched behind Rufus' ear, silently wishing him a job well done for stepping on Yahaba.

It didn't stop there, because right after Rufus, Princess decided she wanted to join their cuddle group as well. She jumped up from one end of the couch, practically sinking her claws into Yahaba's leg. Yahaba buried his yelp into Kyoutani's side, screaming until Princess settled herself right in the middle of Kyoutani's stomach, next to Rufus.

"Okay, I didn't plan that." Kyoutani felt like he needed to clarify that no, it wasn't his fault, Yahaba shouldn't be mad at him for something like this. If he could move his arms, he would've held them in the air to show his innocence.

"I-I know," Yahaba whimpered, looking up from Kyoutani's side to glare at his cat. Princess didn't even spare him a glance, her back turned to him, her breathing even. She was acting like she didn't do anything wrong.

Kyoutani yawned loudly. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired, and maybe your leg'll get better. Goodnight."

Yahaba huffed, laying his head back down. "Fine. But I'm gonna get you back for this," He yawned as well, not realizing how tired he really was. "Goodnight..." He said before nuzzling into Kyoutani's warmth, his eyes sliding shut as sleep took him over.

-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)-

"So what, that's it? You're pets were the ones to get you two together!?" Watari asked incredulously, slamming his hands onto the table in frustration.

"Shh! Quiet down!" Yahaba tried to silence Watari, but Watari wasn't having any of it.

"No! I won't! I've been trying to hook you two up for the longest time and all it took was a fucking cat and a dog!?" Watari was beyond pissed. If he knew it was that easy to persuade Kyoutani, he would've just used a dog as bribery.

"Well, Kyoutani cares a lot about his dog..." Yahaba trailed off, switching his gaze to the two in the play center. He watched as Ame tried all the slides, Kyoutani watching over her carefully. A soft smile played on his face.

"And now about you," Watari said, watching the expression Yahaba had on. He scrunched his nose up in distaste. "Dude, you're so fucking gay for him."

Yahaba let out a wistful sigh. "Yea, I am."

"Bluh, gross. You're gonna give me a toothache," Yahaba rolled his eyes as Watari spoke.

"Oh shut up, you love me."

"Not as much as Kyoutani does," Watari wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dude!" Yahaba laughed, punching Watari's arm lightly. Watari laughed along with him, glancing over at his cousin.

"She has all the energy in the world. I don't think Kyoutani's gonna be able to keep up with her for much longer," Watari said, watching Ame climb the ladder to go down another slide. "I should probably take her home."

"I should probably relieve Kyoutani of his duties," Yahaba joked, getting up from his chair. "Kentarou! We're leaving!" He called.

"Ame! Us too!" Watari said, getting up from his chair as well.

"Aww, Shinji ojichan, can't we stay longer?" Ame whined, sliding mournfully back down to the ground.

"No, I have to get you home. You're mom is gonna freak if I keep you out past 5 p.m."

Kyoutani took Ame's hand and lead her back to the group. "I'm gonna miss you, Doggy..." Ame said sadly, tightening her hold on Kyoutani's hand. "Today was so fun..."

Kyoutani looked down at the little girl in shock. "U-Um, yea, sure....Also, my name is Kyoutani," he added the last part as an afterthought.

Yahaba snorted. "It's a little too late for you to switch names, _Doggy,_ " Yababa smirked, and Kyoutani glowered at him.

"O-kay," Watari interjected, taking Ame's other hand and pulling her away, despite her incessant protests. "This just got weird, so I'm gonna take my innocent, five-year-old niece and we'll be on our way. Say goodbye to Kyoutani, Ame."

"Bye-bye Doggy! See you later!" Ame waved until she couldn't be seen by the two still in the play center. Yahaba waved back, but Kyoutani just watched her go.

"So, did you have fun, _Doggy?_ " Yahaba asked as they left Lollipop, lacing their hands together as they walked. He laughed at the face Kyoutani made when he mentioned the nickname. "What? You let Ame call you that."

"She's five," Kyoutani huffed, but he still held onto Yahaba's hand as he walked. "And it's not like I could do anything about that."

"You're too soft when it comes to kids," Yababa gushed, swinging their connected hands back and forth. After a bit of thinking, he added, "And dogs."

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm tired."

"Wanna come over? I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind."

"Of course she wouldn't. She loves you."

"I know," Yahaba sighed out dreamily. "It's wonderful. So just come home with me."

"Alright."

And that was that. The entire way out of the mall and back to Yahaba's house was spent talking about what kind of snacks they were gonna get, and what show they were gonna watch. The day had been tiring, but it was worth it in both of their eyes. They definitely deserved the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this !! was !! so !! bad !!!
> 
> there are probably _so_ many mistakes i'm sorry i triEd to edit it before posting but,,,
> 
> bLUGh that was so terRiBle i swear i can write better than that i swEAR
> 
> like really i was so excited to update this fic but seeing as how it turned out i probably shouldnt have lmao :")
> 
> //also it was my first time writing kyouhaba (aka my first time writing kyoutani) and i know i butchered them beyond recognition and i'm _so_ sorry about that
> 
> anyway, i'm guessing the next chapter is going to be the last, and also the chapter about the ship most of u have been waiting for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> hopefully i update the next chapter WAAY faster than this one, lettuce pray


End file.
